fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SNIC S1 E6 Transcript
(Kaito arrives into the training gym, when Moana, Viola and Amelia are talking to each other while sitting down , Nathan is on his phone playing an game, Lachlan is warming up his arms while standing up and Riya is strenching her feet while holding to a ballet bar. Fernando is sitting right on the mat right next to Moana, Viola and Amelia and waves at Kaito) Kaito: Hey Fernando! Where's Changmin? Fernando: He is currently having to work on being a tennis teacher. He won't be with us until we have dinner. Changmin has a private lesson tomorrow. (The door opens and Holly and Paige arrive, feeling shocked) Paige: Oh, you are using this room? Kaito: Yep. Is there a problem? Holly: Well, we have so many dances to do, we have to find a large gym. Fernando: You can ask Yuzuki-sensei! After all, she is the headmaster of dance! Holly: Thank you so much! (Holly and Paige exit, and a tanned, dark blue haired girl with her hair tied in plaits, wearing a hip-hop styled outfit arrives, and all of the Ninetune members walk to look at her) Kayoko: Hi guys! I'm Kayoko Mochizuki, your choregrapher for your debut song, Spirit! Are you guys excited? Ninetune: We are! Kayoko: That's cool! So everybody, Kanata organised the postions for your poses. So, in the front, we have Amelia, Fernando, Changmin and Kaito. Yes, you? Fernando: I'm Fernando. Kayoko: And your question. Fernando: It's not the sort of question you will think of, but Changmin isn't here. Kayoko: That's okay. We'll fit him tomorrow. Kaito: (to himself) Oh my goodness, the first thing is that I am the leader of Ninetune and now I am one of the front idols. Is Kanata liking my skills? I'm grateful that he is! (Meanwhile, Ami arrives in the voice acting studio for her first training) Ami: I am so excited to see what oppitunties happen for me! Iain: Okay, Ami- you must heard that you have your debut as voice acting the new member of Magic Animalia Team's new member, Niji! Ami: That's true, and I wonder what type of animal is she? Iain: *turns the screen on for Ami to see* She's a giffafe! Ami: *poker faces* Really? A giffafe? Iain: *laughs* Yeah! (Iain exits, and Ami gets pissed) Ami: (to herself) Why a giffafe? I think Niji doesn't look like a giffafe with rainbow spots. There must be someone else like a horse or like a cat to be Niji! Speaker: Alright, Ami- please go to page 24! Ami: Yes! (Ami flips the pages and the screen shows Niji trapped in a tree) Ami: *voice acting* Hey, what about me?! You can't just go without me! Oh, that's because of your silly adventure! (sighs) I wish I was one of them! Iain: That was a nice shot, Ami! Please go to page 36! Ami: Got you! (Ami flips the pages and the screen shows Niji running to save her friends) Ami: *voice acting* Hey, back off, you stupid eagle! I am Niji, the giffafe, and I want to be like them, and I will do it, if only I believe in myself, which I do! Magic Animals! Rainbow Strength! Iain: That's great! Ami: Thanks! (Sora watches her through the door, and Sora smiles) Sora: My girl's voice acting is great! I'm looking forward to collab with her! (Scene fades to Changmin arriving at a resort with tennis clothes) Resort Assitant: Hello, what's your problem? Changmin: Well, it's my first lesson of teaching kids tennis. Resort Assitant: Please go upstairs to the court. Changmin: Thanks! (Changmin walks outside and goes upstairs and walks to the right for a short time to the court when he frozes) Changmin: Micky? Micky: Hey, Changmin! (Changmin and Micky walk to each other and do a handshake, and then hugged each other) Micky: I missed you so much! Where have you been? Changmin: Just out and about, until I came to audition for a nearby school. What about you? Micky: Have been a member of the resort eversince I moved to here 2 years ago. Changmin: What?! You moved in? That's so cool! Mr Kimoto: Alright, you two! Let's see how well you can do the courts! Micky: *whispers to Changmin* That's Mr Kimoto! He's very nice to me, but is strict with kids. He made a kid cry once. Changmin: *whispers* Oh my gosh, really? (Micky nods and they walk to fix the court, while kids arrived) Haneru: Looks like Mr Kimoto's son is gone! Riko: And we have a new teacher-riko! Haneru: Alright! Hey, new teacher! Micky: *laughs* They might be talking to you! Changmin: Hey kids! I'm Micky's old friend, Changmin! Micky: *whispers to Changmin* Don't spill the beans! (Scene fades to the voice acting studio, when Ami packs up her stuff and sees Sora) Ami: Aah! Um....hi Sora! Sora: Hey! So, what are your plans for lunch? Ami: Umm....I don't have one. Can you take me somewhere? Sora: I didn't have breakfast, so maybe we can go to Ihop- the International Home of Pancakes, for bunch. Ami: That sounds nice! I would like to go with you! Sora: Well, let's go- it's a five minute walk. (Ami and Sora exit and scene fades to Kaito finishing his training, and is walking with Fernando, Amelia and Moana to the school cafeteria) Amelia: It's so weird that around two days, we met in there. Now we are all going to the cafeteria. Fernando: I know! It brings me back memories. Kaito: I don't have a strong memory- I'm not the type of person who knows everything from the past. Moana: *holds Kaito's arm* That's okay, I have known some people who have that. Kaito: I understand, but now- don't hold my arm. (Moana lets go and Fernando covers his mouth in embrassment for his friend, while laughing) Kaito: What's so funny? Fernando: I don't know.. (The scene is cut into half, with the other half being Ami and Sora going to their seat in IHOP. The scenes zoom to Ami and Kaito's phone, which both are ringing. Both of them pick it up, and it's Aya in a hospital, feeling gutted) Aya: Ami, Kaito- I hope you guys are having fun in the academy. I just want to let you know that your father is having a hard time at home, because for reasons that I have to share with Ami. (Fades to a half screen, one half being Ami and one half being Aya) Ami: WHAT?! Aya: I told your father about you and Kaito going to be rivals, and I thought you have a more stronger experience since you are an all-around idol now. Dad is dissapointed and is starting taking drugs. (Fades to a half-screen, one half being Kaito and one half being Aya) Kaito: That cannot be true! That's too bad to be true! Aya: Unfortunatley, it's true. And he's gonna die of shame because of Ami. Kaito: I don't feel like talking any more. (Fades to Kaito ending his call and walks to Kayoko, who is walking on the other side of them) Kaito: Kayoko! I really need your help! Can we have lessons both tomorrow and Wednesday? Kayoko: Why? Kaito: I seriously want our group to be stronger, so we can rise when the rookie groups are performing at the end of the school year. And I also want to impress my parents- my father is currently sick and I want to make him smile. Kayoko: You seen to have a lot of reasons, but these are your two main reasons? Let me see about it. (Kayoko exits and Kaito walks to his friends) Kaito: Sorry for the interuption. Fernando: What happened? Kaito: My sister is going to be stronger by the end of our rookie year, and I don't want that to happen. So I asked Kayoko to make us train tomorrow and Wednesday, and is that fine for you guys? Fernando: It seems all good, but we'll be exhausted. Amelia: I agree with Fernando, we will be kinda jetlagged. Fernando: Jetlagged? *poker faces Amelia* Kaito: Don't you worry! As a leader, I will listen to everyone's opinons. I'll ask Kayoko to do 2-3 hours. Is that fine? Amelia: Well, that will be fine, but...I wonder how is your sister going to feel? (Scene fades to Sora eating pancakes at Ihop while Ami puts her head on the table) Ami: Why? Why? Why does it have to always be my falut? People don't treat me as the best one- they treat Kaito as the special one! (Camera fades into drawings with the background being a brown paper, and the story starts when Ami tries to hit Kaito and bully Ami, and Kaito cries. Ami is slapped by her dad, and takes Kaito away. The scene fades to Kaito and Ami arriving in the school for auditions in grayscale and Ami holds Kaito's shoulder, making Kaito turn to face Ami) Kaito: *gets shocked* Eh? What do you want, Ami? Ami: I just want to let you know, if we both pass, I will be planning of how to take over you. Sora: It's okay *Cloud puffs* you will be special to Dream Studio. *He raises Ami's cheek to let Ami look at her and cups her face* And to me, you are currently special. *Sora smiles and his nose touches Ami's nose, which made Ami smile* Lady: *in English* Aw...these two look so cute... Man: *in English* Are they on a date? Ami: *looks at the lady and man in confusion* Date? *gasps and pushes Sora, and covers her mouth in embrassment* Sora: Are you alright, Ami? *gets concered* Waiter: Here is your omelette with your red velvet pancakes. *lays it beside Ami, and Ami's eyes turn into stars* Ami: The red velvet pancakes are so pretty! *grabs a knife quicky and cuts the pancake in half* Sora: *to himself* She looks polite....very polite and very excited to eat. *laughs and looks at Ami* Are you going to eat, Ami? Ami: Maybe....now! *eats the pancake slowly* Delicious! Sora: Can I have a bit? Ami: Umm...sure.. Sora: Then feed me! *closes his eyes, smirks and crosses his arms and legs* Ami: *poker faces* Really? Okay... *feeds Sora a bit of the red velvet pancake and Sora eats, and then his eyes become stars* Sora: *lies down on the table and kicks his seat* I NEED MORE! Ami: *poker faces* I'm not sure.... (Scene fades to all of the Ninetune members training, when suddenly Changmin is arrives with a big bruise on his eye) Kaito: Woah... Fernando: Changmin?! Are you alright? Changmin: The kids took me way too harshly. *Scene fades to Haneru playing tennis and whacking the ball on Changmin's eye. Micky giggles and Riko and Haneru laughs* Kaito: Will you be alright when we perform? Changmin: I guess so.... Kayoko: Well then, Changmin, sit down, alright guys- let's see how much you remember. *Kayoko plays the opening part of Spirit and a montage of the guys dancing while the last photo is Changmin sitting down and smiles at them. He then smiles at the audience and winks, and while he winks, a star pops up and shapes of the real ending from the verse to the end* Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts Category:Transcripts